Change-log
Below is the list of the updates for Elemental Royale. (Most recent update lies at the top.) Update v2.0.0: * New legendary element called Stardust * New map * You can now enter safe zones * Colour coded damage indicators * Rules have been added * New code Update v1.9.1: * Changed healing staff mechanics * Increased lightning stun from 0.5 to 2 seconds * New code Update v1.9.0: * New uncommon element called Overgrowth * Fixed stat points glitch * Fixed extremely high damage caused by dual daggers and other weapons * Dual Daggers damage has been nerfed * Nerfed Overgrowth H heal * New code * X2 EXP Weekend c: Update v1.8.7: * Made it so Spectrum H/J and Phantom H cannot enter spawns * You can now view all the current elements in game on the spinner menu above the code box. This should help introduce the elements to new players now * x2 EXP weekend is over Update v1.8.6: * Fixed Spectrum Ult, Light G/H/J from freezing * Fixed Blade H and Spectrum H from breaking * Buffed Lightning stun from 1 to 1.5 * Fixed chat tags from breaking chat sometimes * Stamina gets reset when you die * Fixed wind ult from breaking moves * Using any weapon gives 50 exp * Buffed Defense and Mana Stat from 20 per point to 30 per point * Made it slightly easier to level up when prestiged Update v1.8.5: * Prestige -Increases your max level * VIP Gamepass owners now get a free red overseer eye pet * New code Update v1.8.4: * Custom Keybinds! -Change in the main menu by clicking on the settings button above mute -They save too! * Evil Santa Boss removed * New code * Block now reduces damage by 75% instead of 50% Update v1.8.3: * Fixed a few issues with 15 second ultimate delay after you leave safe zone -The loop will reset if you die -Shows the actual numbers now * Fixed spins bug :D * Fixed new players not being kicked from old boss server * Fixed ice staff freezing players in safe zone Update v1.8.2: * Fixed Blade J Freeze on Boss * Fixed healing staff blocking aim * Fixed players gaining insane amounts of levels from Boss reward and fixed stat points not being received if you levelled up from the Boss reward * Added cooldowns to Ice Staff and Healing Staff * Fixed Spectrum H breaking if hit by a freezing attack * Fixed wind knockback forcing players to leave the safe zone * Fixed holy light appearing forever * Ice Staff now has freeze and frost bite effect (Was an intended feature however, I forgot to put it in game) * You cannot freeze players now if they are in the effect of Wind J's tornado * Stamina does not reset back to 100 when you rejoin another game if you have stamina stat points * Buffed Spectrum J explosion range (Now uses latest explosion model and calculations too rather than the old ones) * Empty boss servers (Aka. servers which the boss is already defeated) should kick out new players and prevent them from joining * 15 second ultimates delay when you leave safe zone to prevent the spamming of ultimates * Buffed Ice Staff damage from 100 to 250 per snowflake * Resetting stats now requires robux Update v1.8.1: * Pets should now despawn if the player is not in game * Fixed boss not giving rewards * Ice Staff now has a critical rate of 25% of using a red snowflake which does 1.5x more damage than usual * Increased Max Camera from 80 to 160 * Fixed long data load times Update v1.8.0: * Boss update -Boss gives you 15000 Royale Credits, 20000 EXP and 25% chance of Ice Staff * Ice Staff added into the game Update v1.7.9: * Reduced healing staff rate from 30% of the healing staff's owner max health to 15% of your own max health * New code Update v1.7.8: * Reduced min stamina from 150 to 100 * Increased healing staff healing rate from 5% of your max hp to 30% of your max hp. * Fixed radio on mobile/tablet devices * Removed x2 EXP Update v1.7.7: * Stamina points * Made UI slightly bigger on PC * The UI will appear bigger on mobile/tablet devices * Fixed the UI being unclickable on mobile/tablet devices * Added healing staff * New pet * New code * x2 EXP * Increased min stamina from 100 to 150 Update v1.7.6: * ? ? ? Update v1.7.5: * Stamina bar added * If you don't have enough stamina, you will not be able to dash, sprint or block. * Sprinting, dashing and blocking requires stamina now * Reduced dash delay from 1.5 to 0.5 * Players will maintain their sprinting speed when using most moves * Fixed lightning and fire staff aim on mobile/tablet devices * Blocking added (Simply hold R to block or press the block button near the jump button on mobile/tablet devices) * Newcomers will not be able to decline if their spins reached 0 to prevent them running out of spins. Update v1.7.4: * Fixed bug where the main game GUI would appear and you won't receieve the menu. * Fixed anti-exploit system for afk farming Update v1.7.3: * Fixed bug where mobile dash controls weren't appearing Update v1.7.2: * Nerfed Snow G's damage * Better aiming controls on Mobile/Tablet (Finally!) * Increased range of Spectrum H * Bug fixes Update v1.7.1: * Buffed Snow G's speed and Snow J's damage * Snow J should be fixed * Spawning bug affected by Snow J in area is now fixed hopefully * Snow H snowmen don't go for party members or people in spawn * Snow H snowmen follow instantly now * You gain 30% of your max hp for every kill (subject to change) * A new target UI when you assign a target which can be viewed top left of your screen * New codes Update v1.7.0: * New Christmas update * New Epic Snow Element * Christmas themed map * X4 EXP * Removed lvl 10 requirement * Added new party system * Fixed glitch where save and menu button not appearing on tablet devices * New code * Max level is now 201 * You can now charge whilst having a lightning staff or a fire staff on equip Update v1.6.3: * Changed 4x exp to 2x exp Update v1.6.2: * Changed positions of dash buttons on mobile devices * Fixed wind knockback * New spinner! -Rare+ elements should be more common now * Changed the way data saves * A few changes to the spinner * Changed rarity chances to Common: 45%, Uncommon: 35%, Rare: 15%, Epic: 4%, Legendary: 1% * Fixed phantom step breaking when rthro is equipped * New code * x4 EXP * Fixed lightning bolts not appearing * New players aren't forced into tutorial * Level 30 damage reduction removed Update v1.6.1: * New code for hitting over 2M visits!! * Fixed a bug with Phantom H where you would sometimes go through the ground * PETS!!! -Provides no advantages; only a cosmetic * You cannot reset stats when you have an armor to prevent health glitching out * Changed skip button from blue colour to an orange colour * Fixed a gap in the map Update v1.6.0: * Changed XP requirement from Level x 250 to Level x 150 so it is easier for lower levels to level up. * New rare element called Phantom added * New code * 2x EXP for a while * You can now accept/decline an element after you spin * Reskin of map * Darker UI * Spooky music Update v1.5.3: * Spectrum H shouldn't break and stop you from using other moves anymore * X2 exp is gone Update v1.5.2: * Fixed Spectrum H * Changed Wind moves so that players with forcefields cannot be affected by knockback or Windy Hurricane. * Changed Fire Staff's fireball * Fire Staff and Lightning Staff now take mana * Players below level 10 shouldn't be able to be hurt by burn * Removed Server Select -Level 10 immunity will stay in game however * New Code * x2 EXP * Changed Water Wave